Puppy Love
by amostpeculiarlostgirl
Summary: RSS 2014. Written for im-not-a-what. Prompt was: Miyazaki, adventure, magic, worlds collide. Sophie and Howl pay a visit to the Dark One.


There was a great, loud knocking on the door. It startled Belle, who had been absentmindedly dusting the same spot on the table over and over again, out of her daydreams. She stuffed the rag into the apron she wore and hurried to the door, pulling it open to reveal a tall, handsome man with raven black hair. Beside him stood a very old woman—somewhere around her nineties, Belle thought. They made a rather odd pair.

"Well, hello there! My name is Howl, and this lovely lady beside me is Sophie." He flashed her a grin. "We're here to see the Dark One." As if they could have been there for any _other _reason.

"Please, come in." Belle moved to the side as they crossed the threshold, the old woman glancing about curiously. "Do you- want tea?" She wasn't sure when her master would be down. Sometimes, he made his guests wait for hours before retreating from his tower.

Today, however, was not one of those times. Rumplestiltskin had heard Howl's knocking from his tower laboratory, and the noise had positively _ruined _his concentration. He may as well go downstairs, he thought sourly, and see what all the fuss was about. "Belle?" Accompanied by a haze of smoke, the imp appeared in the dining hall, where his maid was already pouring tea for their guests. "Ah. I see we've visitors."

It had been quite some time since the Wizard Howl had paid him a visit- and _last time, _he didn't remember the other man having an old woman as a companion. Or- no, she wasn't old. He could sense the magic hanging around her. She was Belle's age, perhaps younger. Odd. "Come to make a deal, dearie?" he asked the wizard, cocking an eyebrow.

"Can't an old friend come to visit?" Belle smiled at the old woman as she thanked her for the tea. "You're welcome at _my_ castle anytime."

"Unless your castle has gotten sufficiently… _tidier _in the past few years, I don't think you'll have to worry about me dropping by." The old woman snorted, nearly dropping her teacup. "Careful with that, dearie. We've already one chipped cup; we don't need another." Belle shot him a glare.

"His castle is _spotless _now, thank you very much," Sophie told the imp, looking extremely proud of herself.

"Ah- yes..." Howl seemed a bit at odds with how he felt about that. "Sophie is… thorough, to say the least." He straightened himself up, flipping his longer hair back in a way that reminded Belle of a peacock ruffling its feathers. It seemed that Rumplestiltskin and Howl were two peas in a pod. "Besides, my castle has much more- character!"

"If by _character, _you mean _insects_, then yes- it does." Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes. "If your new… _maid"- _he was unsure if that was exactly what Sophie was, given that Howl seemed a bit irritated with her cleaning- "is as thorough as you claim, perhaps she could give _my _help a lesson or two." He looked pointedly at Belle, running a finger along the tabletop and lifting a cloud of dust in the process.

Belle blushed furiously, her lips fixed in a tight frown. "Perhaps if my master wouldn't make such a mess of things, I would have more time to dust," she said, referring to an earlier debacle with a horde of frogs that he'd _accidentally_ let loose. "It's truly amazing how one small man could make so much of a mess."

Howl laughed out loud, quite enjoying the show.

Rumplestiltskin gaped at her. He should have expected the rebuttal by now, knowing how stubborn Belle could be, but- they had _guests, _and she was purposely trying to embarrass him! "I'm bigger than _you,_" he snapped, at an utter loss for words, fluttering his hands anxiously and finally resolving to pour himself a cup of tea.

Sophie, too, jumped to Belle's aid. "Howl makes a mess, too," she assured her. "But he gives me plenty of time to clean while he sulks in his room like a child."

Belle liked this old woman. She smiled a bit, suppressing a chuckle. "I swear that's what Rumplestiltskin does in his tower," she said, clearly speaking only to Sophie. "Of course, I'm not allowed up there. As if I mind... One less room to clean." Still- she was curious.

Howl didn't like the way this conversation was turning, and he stared nervously at the two women before turning abruptly to the imp. "Perhaps we should talk alone." He was desperate for Belle and Sophie to stop talking about them. Well- mostly about him. He rather liked hearing what Belle had to say about _her_ master.

"I could go show Sophie the garden," Belle suggested, looking at Rumple with raised brows. "Unless, of course, you'd rather we talk about the lizard incident."

Howl was about to urge her on, but Rumplestiltskin beat him to the punch.

"No, go on!" The imp had no desire for Howl to hear _that _story. He would never hear the end of it. "We'll be in the tower." Before the other wizard could protest, Rumplestiltskin magicked them out of the room.

"His magic is much more impressive than Howl's," remarked Sophie thoughtfully, placing her cup down on the table. "Even if they both seem to have a flair for dramatics. Is that a trait _all _wizards have, I wonder?"

Belle sighed. "I think so. I've never met a magic user who didn't have their own sense of flamboyancy." She began to clean up the barely touched tea. "I'll take these into the kitchen, and we can go and see the garden. It's beautiful." She was fairly certain her master had something to do with it, as well.

"Have you met many sorcerers, then?" Sophie persisted. "I only know Howl. And the Witch of the Wastes, but I don't particularly like _her." _She got to her feet and began to hobble after Belle to the kitchen. All in all, she didn't _mind _being an old woman, but it got to be rather tiresome when trying to keep up with younger people.

Belle slowed her walk to accommodate Sophie. "A few," she said, nodding. "But not many that are at all friendly. In fact, I'm not supposed to be around most of them, but my curiosity gets the better of me sometimes."

"So does mine," Sophie admitted. "Speaking of which… what was the lizard incident?"

Belle chuckled. "A few days ago, he turned himself into a lizard, and when I found him, the poor thing was _freezing_. I warmed him up in my library and got him something to eat— and he fell asleep on my lap." She smiled fondly as they reached the kitchen. "He was rather embarrassed when he woke up as am man."

Sophie laughed, understanding now why Rumplestiltskin had been so quick to disappear when Belle had threatened to tell Howl that story. Her master would have _never _let him live it down. "I tampered with Howl's potions a few weeks ago," she remarked. "Changed his hair color. You should have seen the fuss he made. I thought his hair looked rather _pretty _orange."

Belle giggled. "Oh, I could see him looking good with orange hair." Quickly, she began to wash the cups, eager to show her guest the garden. "I imagine Rumple would sulk for days. But, I'm not allowed in the tower where he does most of his potions."

"Howl's potions are _everywhere,_" said Sophie. "You should have seen the castle before I started cleaning it- it was _disgusting. _Honestly, sometimes I think I'm living with a child."

"Rumple is very childish as well," Belle said, slowly leading her out of the kitchen and towards the garden. "But… he _can_ be sweet. Occasionally. Like, my library? He gave that to me shortly after I came here. He made it especially for me. He says that it's just another room for me to clean, but I had explored the castle before. It wasn't there."

"Howl pretends that I irritate him- well, maybe I do, a little- but he's not all bad, either. Dramatic, maybe, and _extremely _vain. But not bad." She looked Belle up and down, trying to determine how she had gotten mixed up with sorcerers. Was she under a spell, too? Well, if she was, it was a far kinder one than _hers. _"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Us, probably. Brainstorming ways to drive us mad."

Sophie shrugged. "That's fair, I suppose, seeing as we've been gossiping about them. Besides, if Howl hasn't driven me mad by now, I don't think he ever will."

"Sometimes I think Rumple might drive me to insanity," Belle said. "And then he says or does something sweet. Like this…" She opened a set of large double doors to lead Sophie outside into the garden. It was lush and beautiful, filled with a variety of flowers and butterflies. "This garden was bare when I got here, and look at it now."

"I wish _we _had a garden," remarked the old woman, glancing about with admiration written across her expression. "A bit difficult to have one with a _moving _castle, though. You're lucky to have one that stays put."

Belle blinked in surprise. "A _moving_ castle?" she asked, clearly wishing she could visit.

"Howl likes to show off. So does your master, it seems. This garden is _beautiful. _And he made you a library?"

Belle blushed. When she said it like that… "Yes. I suppose that he _does _like to show off, but I find it endearing… Usually."

Suddenly, there was a soft shifting in a nearby patch of flowers. Both women turned towards the sound, finding themselves face to face with a small puppy. It yipped and wagged its tail— _immediately _winning the two of them over.

"You have a pet, too?" Sophie asked in surprise, making a mental note to demand a puppy from Howl. She deserved a reward for all of the work she did around the castle.

"No, it's the one thing I've yet to convince him of." Belle knelt down, reaching out to it. "This little fellow must be lost."

"How did he get in here? Is there a village nearby? Perhaps we could… try to return him to his owner while Howl and the Dark One are- doing whatever it is they're doing."

"The town is quite far away... It might be best for us to take him inside and keep him safe. Come here, sweetie. I won't hurt you." Belle tried to coax the puppy into her arms, but it turned and darted away into the trees that lined the perimeter of the garden.

Sophie watched the pup scurry away, hesitating for only a moment before hobbling after it as fast as her knobby knees could carry her. "Are you coming?" she asked Belle. "We can't leave the poor thing out here on its own."

Belle got up and rushed after her. "It will freeze to death at night," she mused worriedly. "I wonder where it came from."

"Travelers, maybe?" Sophie didn't care _where _the puppy had come from, only about making sure that it was safely inside before nightfall.

As they got further from the garden, Belle began to feel uneasy. This had happened before. "Wait!" she called after the old woman. "Sophie, something isn't right."

"I know," she replied firmly, not halting in her determination to find the pup, wherever he'd gone. "That little dog is all alone. What's the matter?"

"No, it's something else- we've left Rumple's protection."

"You should listen to our little friend, old maid," came a strange female voice from behind them. "Everyone's a sucker for a puppy."

Sophie knew that voice. With a groan of annoyance, she turned around to face the Witch of the Wastes, crossing her bony arms over her chest and glaring at the Witch in what she hoped was a menacing way. In her younger body, it might have worked, but she wasn't exactly intimidating as a ninety-year-old woman. "If you're here to flirt with Howl, he's not around."

"Oh no, dear." He glanced at Belle. "I'm here for her." She was sitting in a cart that was being carried by the oddest-looking creatures Belle had ever seen— tall and thin and disgustingly slimy. The pup from earlier hopped up into it. "And to take _you, _as well as the Dark One's lover, is just a bonus."

"Lover?" Belle blushed. "I am not-!" With a puff of something blown from the Witch's hand, Belle started to feel very weak and tired. Her consciousness slipped as she fell into the waiting arms of one of the black creatures.

Back at the castle, Rumplestiltskin was peering out his tower window into the garden with a furrowed brow. "Didn't Belle say that they were going to see the garden?" he asked his guest. "They aren't there." It wouldn't be the first time that his little maid had wandered off, and he had an ill feeling about this.

Howl looked sharply over at him. "It's not like Sophie to wander too far from where I am in new places." She knew how dangerous it could be, and she wasn't a foolish woman. "Besides… she doesn't move very quickly." He was by his friend's side in a moment, reaching out with his magic. When he felt the hint of a familiar presence just outside of Rumple's lands, he frowned deeply. "The Witch of the Wastes was here."

"Following you and that ridiculous contraption that you call a _castle, _no doubt," retorted Rumplestiltskin sourly. "You think she's taken them? Belle is always getting herself into trouble."

Howl nodded. "Especially if she thinks that you have something she might want. If she was just after Sophie, she would have returned Belle as a messenger- and most likely cursed."

"As an old woman, you mean? I noticed that spell the moment you got here. It's fairly simple to undo." Already, the imp was heading for the stairs. If a witch had kidnapped Belle, then he had no choice but to rescue her. "Are you coming? We haven't got all day."

Howl followed directly behind. "The Witch likes that curse most- turning beautiful young women old and ugly. But Sophie… I think she prefers to be old," he said as they made haste down the stairs. "Every once in a while her curse will break, and then the magic within her will bring it back. I just figured that when she's ready, she'll break the spell herself."

"Your maid sounds just as odd as mine," the imp replied, with a hardly noticeable trace of affection in his voice. "Belle actually- well, she _tries _to spend time with me. Never does her work! Just… _follows _me about, badgering me to tell her stories or take her on trips."

"Sounds like she has a crush," Howl said with a grin, despite his growing worry for Sophie.

Rumplestiltskin halted, staring at Howl in disbelief. "Be _serious._" The idea of Belle having a _crush _on _him_ was ludicrous. He was about to say something else along those lines before realizing that- "Why the hell are we taking the stairs?" It seemed that, momentarily, the fact that he could use his magic to take them outside to the garden had escaped his mind.

In an instant, the two were outside and Rumplestiltskin was following the faint trail of magic outside of his castle grounds.

Howl chuckled lowly. "I sense denial. And the Witch. She's not far."

"What- _what _denial?" He was grateful that his scales somewhat hid his blush. "If the Witch isn't far, then neither is Belle." He paused. "And your Sophie, of course."

"The way you two fight? You might as well be married." Howl didn't laugh, but he smirked. "She might be close. She may have hidden them until she gets what she wants."

"And what does she want?" It was a pointless question. If Howl knew, he would have said something by now. But Rumplestiltskin, much to his chagrin, was worried about Belle. "She gets herself into too _much _trouble," he muttered. "This isn't the first time she's been lured away by my enemies."

Luckily for Howl, Sophie was a bit more careful than Belle seemed to be. "My best guess is something to get to me. Sophie being there was probably simply a welcome addition."

"It took you long enough." The Witch's voice came from behind a tree. She squeezed herself out of her carriage to do business out in the open. "I was getting worried that you would _never_ notice that your maid had gone missing. You're getting soft, Dark One. And Howl- what a pleasant surprise."

"It was certainly a surprise, but pleasant- I'm not so sure about."

"_Enough _with the pleasantries," hissed Rumplestiltskin. "You have something that belongs to me, and I _want her back. _**Now." **It was no secret that his powers far surpassed Howl's _and _the Witch's. "If you had hopes of dealing with me, you've _lost _that chance. Hand her over."

The Witch gasped dramatically, putting a hand over her heart. "Now, now- that's no way to treat a woman. Your lover is safe… for now. As is Howl's old hag. I came here for an object, but now… I'm thinking you could help me in another way."

Rumplestiltskin bristled at that word- _lover_- but held his tongue. He had more important things to do than bicker with the Witch. That could wait until he saw Belle for himself and _knew _that she was safe. "Yes, yes, _what is it?_" he demanded.

"I want his powers." She pointed a fat finger at Howl, whose look was stern and full of malice.

"And what makes you think that I would help you with that?" She wouldn't dare to harm a hair on Belle's head. If she did, he could do infinitely worse to her. "You're out of your depths, dearie."

"I have your pretty little brunette bimbo hidden away someplace only I know where to find her. Help me, and you get her back _completely_ unharmed. Don't, and I'll make sure that you never see her disgustingly pretty face ever again."

The imp gritted his teeth, stepping dangerously close to the Witch. "_Or, _I can take _your _powers. We both know what you are without magic- a _disgustingly ugly face._"

The Witch paled. "You wouldn't dare," she hissed.

"Wouldn't I? Are you sure you'd like to test me, dearie?"

"Come now," the Witch said nervously. "Can't we make a deal? What do you care for the powers of another? I'll give you your wench back and you give me his powers. Everyone will be happy."

"I _like _him," Rumplestiltskin said flatly. "He doesn't kidnap my maids."

Howl chuckled darkly at that. "Tell us where they are, hag. My friend here is much crueler than I am."

"I'll find a new way to get your powers, Howl," she promised him, gesturing to the creatures guarding her carriage. Both of them moved forward, blocking the Witch from view as she made her escape, leaving them to find their maids on their own.

When she was gone, her henchmen followed her, leaving Rumplestiltskin and Howl alone without any idea where she had hidden Belle and Sophie. "She acts as though there's no such thing as a locator spell," scoffed the imp, conjuring a vial out of thin air and glancing at his companion. "Have you anything of the old woman's?"

Howl conjured Sophie's hat, which she had left on the dining table. "This is her hat. Her favorite hat." It looked striking with her hair in the rare moments that she would become a young woman again. His fingers gently brushed the top as he let worry etch itself across his face.

"It will do." Rumplestiltskin poured the potion over the hat, watching as it began to glow with magic. "And now, we follow it."

Howl watched as the hat rose and began to move, following behind it eagerly. "Blasted women- you sleep with them one time…"

Rumplestiltskin wrinkled his nose at the rather unwelcome mental image. "It seems both of us have rather poor taste in women."

"To be clear," Howl added pointedly, "she was much younger and _much_ more beautiful than she is now."

"Isn't that always the way? They're so _pleasant _until they tear out their own hearts."

Howl made a sound of agreement before seeing a foot sticking out from behind a large tree. "Sophie!" He rushed to her side, kneeling down and lifting her now young body into his arms, glad to see that she was still breathing. "Wake up…"

Rumplestiltskin, too, was immediately at Belle's side, relieved that she was unharmed. "Belle! Belle... " Shaking her gently, the imp's demeanor had drastically changed. Perhaps he was _too _fond of her, but at the moment, he hardly cared. "What have I told you about _running off_? This is- what, the _third _time I've had to save your life?"

Belle's eyes fluttered open. "It's not my fault that they keep luring me away with puppies," she said groggily. "If _you_ let me have a pet, maybe we wouldn't get into these messes."

"Why would I give you a pet? You're the _help!_"

Sophie, who had stirred as well, rolled her eyes and exchanged a knowing look with Howl. It was easier to poke fun at Rumplestiltskin's poor attempt at veiling his concern for Belle than it was to address the fact that Howl had seemed horribly concerned about _her, _too.

"Sophie," Howl said with a grin, helping her to her feet. "Perhaps we ought to leave the happy couple to discuss their new pet. I'll see you soon, old friend." He saluted Rumplestiltskin lazily and led Sophie away. Belle called a quick goodbye after them before turning back to her master.

"I may be the help, but this is my home too."

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" he asked with a sigh, leading her back towards the castle. "But, I suppose I can't have you getting kidnapped by any more witches…"

Belle hadn't thought he would give in. She peered over at him as they walked. "Really?" She smiled slowly. "I mean- of course not."

"If you _promise _to actually clean for once…"

Belle squealed, stopping to hug him around the neck. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

Rumplestiltskin froze, just as uncertain now as he had been the _first _time she had hugged him, after he had spared the thief. After a moment, he hesitantly returned the embrace, patting her lightly on the back before pulling away. "Yes, well- like I said… You're of no use to me if you continually allow yourself to be lured away with animals."

"I promise I will not allow myself to be lured away by puppies again," Belle replied firmly, before dissolving into giggles. "Unless they're really cute."

The imp pulled a face, trying to appear irritated with her. In truth, he was _far _from irritated. He was glad that she was safe, and if giving her a pet was what it would take to _keep _her safe… then so be it. "You've a castle to clean. I hope your new friend gave you some pointers?"

Belle rolled her eyes. "If I say yes, will you tell me what kind of pet you're getting me?"

"I was thinking a lizard." He smirked. "Fitting, I think, given the circumstances."

Belle's nose crinkled as she smiled, feigning contemplation. "I think that would be perfect."

The rest of their trek back to the castle was spent in silence, Rumplestiltskin _insisting _upon continuing to feign annoyance, even if he was obviously not fooling his maid. "I was working on a new potion when we were so _rudely _interrupted," he remarked. "And you, I think, were supposed to be dusting." He paused, knowing that _that _would never happen unless he gave her some closure regarding the matter of her new pet.

"If you can… manage to keep out of trouble for the rest of the day, I'll give you your lizard in the morning."

He disappeared into his tower before Belle could have a chance to thank him again. That was intentional- he was already blushing.

Well… perhaps his taste in women had improved.


End file.
